Sweetest Roses
by Xerxes Glace Hydro
Summary: There are some things in which Jack is merely an observer. However, waiting won't save you forever; it will only make you fall.


**This was the second Mirrored Ideals drabble, requested by DancingQueen21.**

**Sweetest Roses**

December 1, 20XX

_Another day, another month. It's almost relieving, knowing that winter will be arriving soon. Slightly new, the days will be. Monotonous, they will become. Nothing stays fresh forever, I suppose._

_That said, new things may have already begun. Yuusei and Bruno have made a lot of progress on the new engine, and Crow's been busy as ever. I wish there was something I could do to help pay the rent. I feel horrible for not doing anything useful. Anyway, the twins' grades are impressive, better than what I could ever do. I'll need to do something for them to congratulate them; I'm not as heartless as I've let on. Hah, I hate facades._

_But, something else, maybe. Something important. Aki Izayoi. She's been keeping up on her studies as well, which is good. She drops by every day, whether the reason is for assistance on her homework, or even if only to spend some time with her favourite mechanic. Wow, Yuusei's so lucky, I tell you. There's something about the young woman that makes my heart race. It's an alien feeling to me. Every time she walks past, I find myself averting my eyes, just to keep myself distant. She likes Yuusei, I just know it, and I don't want to interfere with that. And, I don't want anyone to become suspicious of my feelings; I don't even know if I like her that way yet!_

_My my, I sound rather childish._

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 2, 20XX

_Aki came again today, as she does normally. Nothing has changed, despite the shift of season, month, and weather. The earth is dull. Her smile is radiant, though, like the sun on a warm, cloudless afternoon. It's strange, how a single trivial detail can bring such fluttering emotions to me. No creature - male or female - has ever managed that. What makes her so special, I wonder whilst on the brink of sleep, a tired yawn escaping my lips as I struggle to stay awake. Pride nuzzles my cheek, encouraging rest, and tells me it's late, as he does every night. Why does Aki, of all the people in the word, keep me up for so long?_

_I will never understand the workings of my conscience._

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 3, 20XX

_It was unusually warm today, for an early December, especially since it had been so unbearably cold during the whole of November. I decided to take advantage of the pleasant weather, and went for a walk with Pride. He decided to take his physical form, for reasons temporarily unbeknownst to me - that is, until he implored for me to escort him to the park. So I did. It was no trouble, seeing as I wasn't heading for any sort of set destination, and catching a glimpse of my brother's cheerful smile always makes me feel good._

_By some strange coincidence, it happened that on this very afternoon, Aki had decided to make a detour on her way to see Yuusei, and stopped at the very same park that I had currently been at to finish writing some notes that she had scrambled to take. She grinned and waved as soon as she had taken sight of me; I couldn't help but blush and return the gesture. I still hope it wasn't too noticeable! Pride waltzed over as soon as the young woman had left and murmured, his voice filled with jest, "Oh my, brother, you've got it oh so very __bad__ indeed! Whatever will you do if __Yuusei__ were to find out?!" I understand completely that his only intention was to poke fun at my possible feelings for Aki, but on occasion, the bloody-eyed boy can take things just a tad bit too far. For this statement had struck a peculiar kind of terror into me. Hopefully, it's just a feeling._

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 4, 20XX

_Pride was quiet all through the day; he spoke not a word to anyone, not even coaxing me to rest as I write at this moment. He's curled up beside me, shivering as though he were cold. His breaths are delicate, and almost a collection of whispers as he sleeps. I don't quite understand what bothers him so. Perhaps I can get it out of him tomorrow. Aki didn't come over today, either, now that I think about it. She doesn't seem like the one to break a routine without good reason. I suppose I'll need to investigate that as well._

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 5, 20XX

_It was unbearably cold this morning, and even colder in the evening, as the sun dipped behind the horizon. It was during my walk at this time that I realized just how much warmth the golden light provides. Pride stayed in my room, in bed, refusing to speak. It pains me to know that something's on his mind, and that he won't talk to me about it. He's coughing at the moment. I sincerely hope he's not sick. I was able to talk to Aki today, though. She said her parents had made her stay home to finish her school work. Unfortunately, the lovely young lady had to run before I was able to respond. Maybe she can assist me with Pride's dilemma. I believe it's beginning to become my problem. After all, he's my brother._

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 6, 20XX

_It seems as though Pride's been ill for quite some time now. I think it was because of several pieces of charcoal that he swallowed. There was a lot of it in his stomach, I discovered. Of all things, dear brother, that you could have eaten..._

_Anyway, Aki went out of her way to talk with me today! Her voice was so sweet and kind. Ah, I think I've begun to really like her. She inquired how Pride was doing. A shame I couldn't give her an assuring response. We chatted casually for a few moments after that, when Yuusei called her over to help her with her physics homework. I feel as though he dragged her away from me deliberately..._

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 7, 20XX

_Yuusei spoke to me today. He said not to come near Aki. I'm rather nervous now. I went ahead and conversed with her before she left. I...may have asked her if she had any love interest. She told me that she was attracted to a couple boys. A couple... I wonder if either of them would, by some coincidence, happen to be me..._

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 8, 20XX

_Someone...anyone... Please help... They're after me... He's already devoured Pride... Oh, God why..._

_Why..._

…

_-Jack_

\(-{:*:}-)/

December 9, 20XX

_We don't know who did it or when, and how, but he's dead._

_It pains me so much, to know that he's gone now. His half-eaten corpse was found near the dueling stadium. No matches had been scheduled for that night, though. Maybe he was trying to get away from his killer. I know it wasn't some sick form of suicide: there was nothing that supported him eating himself, as most of his organs - stomach included - were gone, and there was no knife or other object sharp enough to cut through skin anywhere nearby. There was nothing under his fingernails, either, so I don't know what happened. It's a horrible tragedy, indeed. His funeral...no, they won't be holding one. His brother didn't have one when he first died, and thus he didn't want one, either; so he told me. Yuusei, out of all of us, seemed to be the least upset over his death. He didn't eat anything today, either. He said he wasn't hungry, that he had had more than enough the previous night. But, Yuusei hadn't eaten very much for dinner last night... I'm concerned. But, I'm upset more than anything, that the one who loved me - and I might have loved back, given the chance - has fallen out of my life..._

_-Aki_

\(-{:*:}-)/

**I lost it after December 5. Seriously, I have no idea what I was thinking while writing this. Anyway, Dancing wanted a Jack x Aki drabble, and I said, "Okay, but Jack's gonna get hurt, since a certain someone's gonna get all jelly and stuff."**

**This was so much fun to write.**


End file.
